The Queens Watch Dog?
by Ash Nightray
Summary: Read and review if you please. So this is something I thought about every time I hear Queens Guard Dog.
1. Chapter 1

Business as per usual at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel was up, dressed and had his morning fill all thanks to his trusty butler, Sebastian.

Ciel always headed off to his study first thing after breakfast, unless there was a visit from the Queen's butlers or then again the ever annoying Lizzy and so Sebastian was left to his normal duties.

Today was an easy enough day, not much would be happening. Although there was always a surprise visitor, as now the doorbell rang.

"My, my young master, having visitors at this time," Sebastian sighed, putting away his pocket watch that read 3:45.

No one was scheduled to arrive today anyway or so Sebastian thought.

"Ah Mister Sebastian good afternoon," Angela greeted, as she let herself in.

"What brings you here Angela?" Sebastian asked, rather cross at her rudeness.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Angela," Ciel called from the top of the stairs, he was now descending.

"Not at all young earl I received your letter just the other day and made my way over here as fast as possible," Angela replied taking out an envelope from her coat and holding it up to show Sebastian, a devilish smile crossing her face.

"Young master how is it I was not informed of her arrival," Sebastian asked, his face quite serious.

"Because Sebastian, I wanted to surprise you with our new maid."

"But master, what of Mey-Rin?"

"I did not state, I was getting rid of anyone did I? It's just that after Lord Barrymore's death, Angela was out of work, so I thought it wise to have her work for me. Besides why complain, I've hired you extra help have I not?"

"Yes master, I appreciate your kindness," Sebastian bowed.

"Well master what will you have me do?"

"I want you to help Sebastian in keeping those three in line."

"And you will start by moving that thing, its repulsive," Sebastian ordered, looking to the great demon hound that had somehow made its way round to the front of the manor.

Ciel cracked a smile. He loved having the demon hound around just to piss his butler off.

Angela bowed slightly with a smile, "Yes mister Sebastian."

Sebastian took her coat, before she went off to fulfil her duty.

"Hey look, its Angela," Finny called excitedly, to the other servants. Snake wasn't entirely interested and got on with the tasks assigned to him, in which he would be rewarded yet again by Sebastian.

"Angela," Finny shouted running to her.

"Hey Angela," Bard greeted.

"What brings you here, Angela?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Young Lord Phantomhive, asked me to come work for him," Angela replied, as she now sat with a fully clothed Pluto resting his head on her lap.

"Really?" Finny and Bard cried in unison.

"Yes, I had no work after the loss of Lord Barrymore."

"You three if you have time to talk, get back to work," Sebastian scolded.

"Yes sir," they all said, jumping out of their skin and heading back inside.

Angela sat with Pluto a little while longer. Sebastian on the other hand was now distracted by his black beauty, as he too now sat on the floor with a purring kitty on his knee.

Pluto had reverted to his hound form, as Angela had told him to rid the garden of any pests that were lurking nearby. She headed over to Sebastian and sat beside him.

"Sebastian we could be great together you and I," Angela told him, as she caressed his arm.

"Why would someone such as yourself be interested in someone like me? Are your kind not against my kind?"

"Yes that is true, but I am against my kind. The demon kind calls to me."

"Yes I know full well, you and that wretched hound," Sebastian replied with full disgust, "Although I have to say, I do not feel the same way."

"Do I not please you?"

"No you smell too much of him?" Sebastian plainly pointed to Pluto. He then petted the kitten one last time and headed inside, leaving Angela to sit by herself.

"So you have a thing against dogs and Angels," Angela said angrily to herself, "I shall teach you to just, push me aside Demon."

A few hours had passed. Sebastian had let Angela cook the master's meal as she insisted. They both then washed up in silence, as Ciel headed to his study for the remainder of the night.

Ciel had been feeling a little strange, he felt a little light headed and fell asleep not long after. Sebastian had come up to the study. He knocked and waited for a reply, there wasn't one so he just entered.

"Young master it is time for you to retire."

Still no reply, so he must be sleeping. Sebastian walked over to the chair and swung it round, but Ciel wasn't there. That's when he heard some light breathing from under the desk.

"How did you…." Sebastian started with a smile that soon disappeared.

"Sebastian," Ciel called looking up at his butler, only it didn't come out as he had expected, but as a low growl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian, what is wrong with you?"

Sebastian looked at him in utter shock. He stood himself up and left the room.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called confused, "Damn him, what the hell is his problem."

Ciel crawled from under the desk. He then tried standing but realised he was restricted to staying on fours.

"What is…" he looked down at his hands that were now paws.

"Young master," Angela called from the doorway.

"W-What is going on," Ciel panicked.

"Young master," Angela gasped looking down on him, she brought herself down to his level, "Master Ciel?"

"W-Why do I have paws? And why can't I stand?" Ciel was in total panic.

"Please master calm yourself and follow me."

Angela escorted Ciel to his bedroom. She waited by the life size mirror. Ciel looked at himself and could not believe what he was seeing.

"I-I look like Sebastian."

Angela looked at him quite confused and then it set in, "Oh you had a dog?"

"Yes my dog Sebastian he was killed along with my parents."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Never mind that, what am I going to do now? And where has Sebastian gone?"

Angela smiled, "I'm afraid Sebastian won't be looking after you."

"WHAT?"

"He hates dogs."

"Oh yes now I remember, damn that demon. He will look after me as I will order him."

Ciel walked into the hallway and headed off down stairs.

Mey-Rin was cleaning the entrance hall floor, "Ohhhh young master has a dog, hello there little fella."

Ciel just ignored her and headed outside following the scent of his demon butler.

"Well there is one good thing, I can sniff out Sebastian easy," Ciel chuckled to himself.

"Sebastian," Ciel barked, literally.

Sebastian ignored him and kept on petting the cat that he had on his knee.

"Sebastian," Ciel now growled.

Still nothing from the butler, but it did however attract the demon hound Pluto that headed over in an instant and the sniffing started.

"Young master is a dog?" Pluto said, happily waging his tail and licking at the smaller dog.

"I-I can understand you," Ciel replied.

"Of course you can you're a dog just like me. I've always wanted to thank you for letting me stay here."

Ciel did a dog smirk, "I only brought you here to piss off Sebastian."

"But Mister Sebastian trained me and I have my affection for him now."

"Yes well you do know Sebastian loves you back, don't you?"

"Really?"

"Yes, he's just hiding his true feelings for you because he thinks you're just a dog. If he knew you could talk, I suppose it would be different."

"But Sebastian does know I can talk."

"W-What?"

"All supernatural beings can hear others talk," Pluto explained.

"So he's been ignoring me this whole time," Ciel thought to himself.

"Wait a minute if Angela has been hearing me speak then what is she?"

"Lady Angela is an Angel," Pluto told him.

"An Angel? I suppose it's possible, I have a demon butler and I also ran into those reapers."

Ciel sat thinking to himself as Finny called Pluto over to him to play.

"Think Ciel you're a dog now and Sebastian needs punishing, of course that's it's."

Ciel ran over to Sebastian, fangs bared. The cat that Sebastian had been petting ran off, as Ciel clamped his teeth into his ignorant butler. Sebastian just calmly grabbed hold of Ciel's jaw unhooking him from his arm.

"You see this is another annoying thing about those reached beasts," Sebastian sighed looking at his torn clothes.

"Sebastian I order you to stop ignoring me," Ciel snarled.

Sebastian didn't take the order to kindly, but looked his master in the eye.

"Stop this stupidity. You are my butler no matter what. We have a contract do we not?"

"Yes my lord, you have my sincere apologies. I do not know what become of me."

"You just didn't want to look after me because I'm a dog."

"That is correct, but you are my master. We have a contract to stay to and I shall not break it, because of what you have become."

"Good now, I want to find a way to get back to my true self. Come Sebastian."

"Yes my young lord."

Angela watched from inside, a devilish smile played on her features.

"My dear Sebastian, look at what you have to take care of now," she chuckled and headed off back to work.

**Next Lizzie pays Ciel a visit**


End file.
